


Slayers and Sins

by Hiveling_Shrew



Category: Masters of the Multiverse, Rise Wrestling
Genre: Cherry Bomb/Rosemary(Greed Shard), F/F, Mostly based from MotM canon rather than actual RISE stuff, Not as lewd as the title suggests, but its got rise too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: Cherry Bomb finds the Greed Shard of Rosemary just a little more tolerable than the others.. Of course, not by much. She just.. ends up abducted by Greed so much that she's kind of got used to her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write Cherry Bomb and the Rise Demon interacting so here you go

"Isn't it funny that you're stuck here, Slayer?"

"..Not really, Rosemary."

"We think it's hilarious.. How you can't escape from the rope woven from the Shadow itself.."  
Greed adds a false laugh to punctuate her sentence.

She runs a finger down Cherry Bomb's nose, ending such an action with an uncharacteristically gentle tap of the end of it.

"Slayer, darling, you're stuck with us." She remarks at Cherry's grimace.

"So there isn't much you can do without risk of death, we're afraid.. You need to get back to your own body, after all."

"This.. is my own-" Cherry begun.

"No, you've merely stolen a Bunny's."

Greed pulled between the ropes keeping Cherry's wrists bound, bringing her closer.

"What the fuck do you even want with me, Demon?"

"To keep you here.. Perhaps change how you feel about demons..?" The Demon of RISE joked.

"I'll never not fucking hate them!"

"Precisely.."


	2. Chapter 2

"..We have a few things in common, Demon." Cherry Bomb announced after a half-hour of silence.

"And what are those?"

"Well, we both don't like that other demon or the annoying Bunny.."

"We tolerate the Bunny.. Well, we're told to by the Shadow.."

"Yeah, you tolerate her.. You don't like her though, do you?"

"Not particularly.." Greed deadpanned.

"See? We could team up against that other demon and Allie!"

"What would benefit us..?"

"Maybe revenge on Allie for embarrassing you?" Cherry mentioned, with a knowing smirk.

"Wh- How do you know of that, Slayer?"

"I was in her body at the time."

"Oh."

"Anyway, are we gonna be allies and do that plan?"

"We suppose.."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, slayer.. Just when will you learn?"

Cherry Bomb had just come to.

She must have gotten knocked out at her match with that bitch, one of the other demons.

"If you do battle, you're meant to have.. allies, are you not?"

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Exactly where you were last time.. Though, your bonds are much more durable."

Cherry pulls her wrist.. Only to discover it won't move.

When she looks at it, she can see that it's chained securely to the wall.

"You look crucified, Cherry Bomb."

"Why am I kidnapped again, Demon?"

"Because you humiliated us.."


End file.
